Let's get creative
by cielmichaelisphantomhive
Summary: Modern AU! Sebastian is an art teacher and Ciel is his student. What happens when a student is failing a class? Extra Credit of course. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Michaelis has had many students in his time, but none other than Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian painted masterpieces, works of arts, many of them passed to museums, clearly he has never seen such a masterpiece like Ciel. The minute that he walked in his class the whole world stopped. He was truly beautiful, and Sebastian planned on getting him. Ciel however, was failing Sebastian's class. He couldn't get his strokes right, the colors were all out of place, and Ciel paid no attention to the class. '_He just needs a little guidance_'Sebastian repeated to himself everyday. Sebastian looked at the clock and it was five minutes for his class. Five minutes passed and the room filled itself with multiple students. A red-head walked towards his desk and looked at Sebastian.

"Oh Mr. Michaelis~" Grell called out. "Your favorite student is here!"

"Grell please take your seat" Sebastian sighed in annoyance. Sebastian was a truly handsome man, it was common for some students to flirt with him. Sebastian stood up with his notepad and marked attendance.

"Finnian"

"Here!"

"Bardroy"

"Ay here!"

"Mey-Rin"

"H-Here!"

"Phantomhive"

No answer.

"Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive"

No answer again. Sebastian grabbed his pen and was about to mark him abscent until a knock on the door was heard. He walked to the door and opened it. It was none other than Ciel.

"You're late" Sebastian said. The boy was panting, since he was running.

"I hope you went down to the office and got a late pass Phantomhive" Sebastian spoke. Ciel nodded and handed the pass to him.

"What's your excuse?" Sebastian asked.

"My girlfriend wouldn't let me leave" Ciel responded, still missing a few breaths. '_Girlfriend_?' Sebastian thought disappointed and with disgust.

"Sit next to Mey-Rin" Sebastian said. Ciel nodded and sat next to Mey-Rin. Sebastian took off his glasses, flipping his hair a bit in the process.

"Alright class today we are going to learn about the warm and the cool colors" Sebastian started. "These are very important to learn because if you're going to draw a night landscape and you use day time colors, the painting will be terribly wrong now would it? Grab your paint brushes and start painting a warm landscape or a cool landscape. You will be rewarded with 5 bonus points on the test if you do so. Any questions ask on my desk." With that, Sebastian headed to his desk and sat down. After a while, some students handed in works, asked a few questions, and what so ever. Ciel however, never came for neither of the above.'_Probably goofing off_'Sebastian thought. The bell rang and everyone stood up and headed for the door, including Ciel.

"Phantomhive, stay" Sebastian ordered. Ciel groaned as he did so and headed for his teacher's desk.

" please let me go, my girlfriend is probably waiting for me already and-"

"Calm down Phantomhive. You can make it up to her later, like give her flowers or something" Sebastian interrupted. "Right now, what's important is you"

"Me?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, you. You are_ failing _my class. Clearly your mind is somewhere off somewhere else." Sebastian said. Ciel hissed a bit. Sebastian put his glasses on and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Your report card here says you have all As in other classes...yet you have a particular 'D' in this class right here. My class." Sebastian stated.

"How did you get my report card?" Ciel asked.

"That's not important" Sebastian replied simply. "Tell me, Ciel, what is it that you aren't focused in my class?" Sebastian asked.

"Umm..."

"Is it where you are being seated?" Sebastian started as he stood up and walked behind Ciel. "Do you have bad eye-sight? Hand condition?"

"I-"

"Or...is it none of the above?" Sebastian whispered in his ear. Ciel shivered and backed away.

"I-It's none of the above!" Ciel nearly shouted, blushing.

"Why are you blushing now Ciel?" Sebastian asked. "I'm nearly just asking you a few questions"

"S-Sorry, keep asking" Ciel said.

"Is it your little girlfriend perhaps? Some hormonal feelings you're having for her? Have you gotten the talk yet? I'd be glad to give it to you" Sebastian teased.

"N-No!" Ciel blushed even more. "A-At least it's not her-" Ciel stopped and looked away.

"So you are at that age and it's getting you out of focus?" Sebastian chuckled. "That is still not a valid excuse of why you're failing my class." Sebastian stated.

"S-Shut up!" Ciel yelled.

"The only thing that you can do is just pay more attention, or would you like to take an extra credit?" Sebastian offered.

"Extra credit?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded.

"What kind of extra credit Mr. Michaelis?" Ciel asked, with a bit of confidence in his tone. Sebastian smirked.

"Is there really a type of extra credit Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked, getting close to Ciel. Ciel leaned in on the wall, blushing a bit as he did so.

"Do I have to draw something? List colors? You name it" Ciel said. Sebastian backed away, Ciel still leaning agaisnt the wall.

"I guess you can draw me something, if I think you put your heart in it then I'll give you the extra credit points, but I need to see you draw it. You'll be doing so after school tomorrow." Sebastian said.

"That's it?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Alright I'll do it" Ciel said.

"See you tomorrow, Ciel" Sebastian said.

With that, Ciel left the room, running to see his little girlfriend. Sebastian smirked.

"Perfect"

[TBC]


	2. Chapter 2

'_Cieeeeeeeeeeel-kins you never showed up! :(' _

_'My apologies Elizabeth'_

_'Lizzy :(' _

_'Lizzy...my art teacher held me back'_

_'Mr. Michaelis? He's never held back a student before! Are you in trouble?!'_

_'No no...it's something else'_

_'Tell me!'_

_'I'd rather not'_

_'but Ciel-kins I'm your girlfriend!'_

_'I have a bad grade in the class. There. Are you happy?' _

_'No! You should have a better grade in that class Ciel-kins! :(' _

_'Whatever'_

_'Don't whatever me!'_

_'He's giving me extra credit don't get your ponytails in a bigger twist than they already are' _

_'Thank goodness! So, about that date tomorrow... :)' _

_'Cancelled'_

_'WHAT?!' _

_'I have to do my extra credit tomorrow after school...' _

_'That's not fair! Ciel-kins our special date was tomorrow!' _

_'Right...'_

_'How isn't our 1 month anniversarry not special! :('_

_'Is that my aunt calling me? I have to go I'll text you later Elizabeth'_

_'Lizzy!'_

Ciel put his phone down in his bed, groaning.

"How am I still dating her?" Ciel said outloud to himself. He wasn't interested in her, he was interested in his art teacher, Mr. Michaelis. Honestly? He couldn't wait for his extra credit tomorrow. For starters, he'd be alone with his teacher and second, he doesn't have to go to that date she's been planning for a week now. He went downstairs to the kitchen, where his aunt was.

"Oh there you are Ciel. Have you done all your homework yet?" She asked.

"Yes" Ciel answered. Ciel lived with his aunt, Angelina Durless, sister of his mother. His parents died when Ciel was 10, so he went to live in his aunt's place. He called her Aunt Red for short, she didn't mind it.

"Oh good, if you don't mind will you please go to the market and fetch me a few things?" She asked.

"Sure" Ciel answered.

"I'm glad! Here's a list of things" She handed him a list of things to get and the money to pay for it. Ciel nodded and left his aunt's house.

At the market, Ciel was looking for one last item on the list. 'Damn it maybe they're out of it' Ciel thought, about to give up until he saw it, just there. Ciel ran to it and bumped into someone, falling.

"Are you alright? My apologies" A familiar voice said. Red eyes met blue as Ciel looked up and saw his art teacher.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

" ?" Ciel asked, shocked. Sebastian smiled nervously and offered a hand. Ciel, blushing, grabbed it. Ciel stood, quickly letting go of his teacher's hand.

"You can call me Sebastian when we're not at the school area" Sebastian said.

"S-Sebastian" Ciel repeated. "It's a nice name"

"Thank you" Sebastian said. "but please, don't use it at school"

"R-Right, it's a coincidence I found you here" Ciel said.

"I guess so, where you looking for something?" Sebastian asked.

"Y-Yes actually, that" Ciel pointed.

"Oh I need this too, but since there's only one left I guess we'll have to fight for it" Sebastian smirked teasingly.

"What? Seriously?" Ciel asked.

"No, I'm just joking with you, you can have it" Sebastian grabbed it and handed it to Ciel, smiling genuinely.

"T-Thanks Sebastian" Ciel said.

"No problem. Do you live on your own?" Sebastian asked.

"No I live with my aunt" Ciel replied.

"Ahh, you're doing her a favor?" Sebastian said.

"Yes" Ciel said.

"That's nice of you, so, how did your little girlfriend handle it?" Sebastian asked, clearly not that interested.

"Not so well, tomorrow is our one month anniversary and she planned out this date the week before and she went hysterical" Ciel argued. "I'm going to call my aunt to tell her I..." Ciel paused as he looked for his phone.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"I think I left my phone at home" Ciel said, worried.

"Do you need a ride home? I can gladly give you one" Sebastian offered.

"Y-Yeah thanks" Ciel said. "Even if I walked here I didn't feel like walking back"

After they paid for their things, Ciel followed Sebastian to his car and got in. Ciel was somehow managing his blushing by being around his art teacher. Ciel learned that Sebastian wasn't all that bad, had a great humor and personality. 'He's so perfect' Ciel thought to himself.

"So do I take a left or a right?" Sebastian asked, breaking Ciel from his thoughts.

"A right" Ciel replied. Sebastian nodded and did so.

"How long have you been an art teacher?" Ciel asked curiously.

"This is my second year" Sebastian replied.

"Now you have to take a left, another right and there's the house" Ciel said.

"Alright Co-pilot" Sebastian chuckled.

"There it is" Ciel said. Sebastian parked at the front, letting Ciel get off the car.

"Thank you, Sebastian" Ciel said.

"See you tomorrow" Sebastian waved goodbye and drove off.

"I can't wait for tomorrow"

[TBC]


End file.
